Who are you going with?
by INeedYourLove78
Summary: Tomorrow night is the Valentine's Day dance. Jeanette, Eleanor, and Charlene all have dates, but because of a tragic event, Brittany doesn't approve of their dates. What happened between her and a certain red clad to cause a rivalry between them? Will Brittany, her sisters, and her friends stay close, or will Brittany develop a rivalry against them as well? Up for adoption! PM me!
1. Who are you going with, Jeanette?

**A/N: I do not own AATC! Hope you enjoy! :)**

Brittany sighed and flipped her hair. This was the toughest decision of her life. Tomorrow night was the Valentine's Day Dance at West Eastman High! It had to be perfect.

"I choose... you!"

Brittany picked up the bottle of Party Pink nail polish. She admired the color for a while before she began to apply it to her nails. There was a knock on the door. "Brittany?"

"Don't come in!" Brittany squealed, quickly throwing on a robe. "Ok, _now _you can come in."

The door opened and Jeanette slowly stepped in. She shut the door behind her. Brittany glanced at her. "Yes? What do you want?"

"Umm..." Jeanette looked around her older sister's room. "I wanted to tell you something."

Oh. That's all. Brittany went back to doing her nails but nodded at Jeanette signaling her to continue.

"I wanted to tell you who I was going to the dance with."

At that Brittany squealed and got up. She hurried over to where Jeanette was and gave her an air hug.

"You're going to the dance?" she repeated excitedly. "My little sister finally understands the importance of these things! Who are you going with?"

Jeanette looked away. To Jeanette this was the worst thing that could happen. She had wished that Brittany would just stay focused on her nails and pretend like she was listening, but now she had her full attention. "Uh, that's the thing," she started.

"Just tell me!" Brittany interrupted.

Jeanette gulped. "With Simon," she said quickly, so that it sounded more like "Withsimone".

But, unfortunately to Jeanette, Brittany had bat hearing. She narrowed her eyes. "Simon who?" she asked accusingly.

"I don't know?" Jeanette tried, uselessly.

"Simon who?" Brittany repeated. Jeanette was a terrible liar.

"Seville," Jeanette whispered, knowing all heck was about to break loose.

Brittany shook her head and sat back down on her bed, going back to her nails. Jeanette let out a sigh of relief and started to leave her older sister's room.

"I didn't excuse you, Jeanette."

Jeanette froze at the ice she heard in Brittany's voice. It was like Brittany swallowed the whole South Pole and just breathed it out at her.

"Sit down, Jeanette."

This time it was the North Pole.

Cautiously, Jeanette sat down on the chair at Brittany's desk.

"You know, Jeanette," her voice continued, as Brittany continued doing her nails, acting like nothing was happening. "About two, three? Was that it? Do you remember? Do you remember how many years ago it was?"

There was an expectant pause, Brittany knew very well that Jeanette knew the answer. So did she. "Three years," Jeanette muttered in confirmation.

"Ahh, that's it. Thank you. Three years ago, you, me, and Eleanor, we made a promise What did we promise, Jeanette? Do you remember?"

Another expectant pause. Jeanette knew the answer, but she was going to take a dare, no matter how risky it was. "I'm afraid I don't remember."

Brittany paused in her painting, dissatisfaction evident on her perfect face. "Oh, that's not good," Brittany said bitter sweetly. "Then it's a good thing my memory has been refreshed." She went back to painting. "I believe we promised not to speak kindly to those three Seville boys, after what he did to me. I believe you and Eleanor were kind enough to promise that to me."

Jeanette began to sweat. "It's too bad that promise can break, isn't it? Don't you wish that all promises were unbreakable?" Jeanette stared straight ahead, not answering the question. Brittany dipped her brush in the paint bottle. "I do," she continued. "But, fortunately, it's not too late to sew our sisterly bond."

"And how is that?" Jeanette asked as coldly as she could, but it didn't sound as cold as it did scared.

Brittany shrugged. "Perhaps," she started. "Perhaps, you could find a new date to the dance. I do want you to go, you know. Or you could just skip the dance entirely. Your choice."

Jeanette frowned. "Since when are you in charge of me, Brittany?"

Brittany continued easily, as if that question didn't bother her in the slightest. "Since always. Think about it. You are excused, Jeanette."

Jeanette stood up and was about to go when she paused. "You know, Brittany, you never did tell us what happened between you and Al- him."

The perfect Chipette froze. "I said you are excused, Jeanette."

Jeanette smiled smugly and left.

Brittany shook her head, forcing all thoughts of him away. What happened, happened. There was no going back.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Should I continue it, or keep it as a one-shot? Review! **


	2. Who are you going with, Charlene?

**A/N: Due to requests, this story will be continued. Sorry that it's short. Enjoy!**

The next day, Alvin walked through the school hallway surrounded by friends. This felt great. Ever since he had gotten rid of, um, certain obstacles, he had become popular, had made greater music, and had gotten the best girlfriend he could ever hope for. Almost. He sighed and tried to clear his thoughts, but to no advantage. If anything it made everything worse. He remembered the firsts with her, first sight, first words, first date, first kiss, but he knew for a fact that she hated him.

"Hey, Alvin!"

A voice calling out to him interrupted his drive down memory lane. He turned around to see his best bud, Ryan, balancing the football on the edge of his nose, and Alvin forced a laugh.

"Good one, Ryan," he said. "Just to let you know, though, it hasn't been washed _very _recently."

At once Ryan let the football drop off his nose, and everyone laughed. Just then a clump of girls came swaying down the hallway.

All the other guys began flirting at once with the girls, especially one. She smiled flirtatiously at the guys, glared at Alvin, and then led her group of friends down the hallway.

Alvin sighed. Would she ever forgive him?

***)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-Hello, I am the Line Break Fairy here to bring line breaks to all of Fanfiction!*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)**

Brittany and her friends turned the corner in the hallway after being flirted with by those geeks. They were going to have to try much harder if they planned to even get her attention. Everyone except her and Charlene waved good bye and headed off to the locker room for the gym class they all shared.

Brittany pulled Charlene down beside her on the floor, where they crouched. Charlene looked at her. "I already have five tardies in math," she said. "I'd prefer not to get another."

"Ok, I'll make this quick," Brittany replied, and pointed to the group of boys they had just passed by earlier. Charlene's eyes widened when she saw one of them in particular.

"OMG," she whispered. "Did you talk to him? What did he say?"

Brittany sighed and shook her head. "I need to be strong," she whispered back. "Talking to him would make him think I'm weak."

Charlene stood up and brushed herself off. She reached a hand down to her best friend and helped her stand up. "Well, I think, you should talk to him and try to amend things," she announced.

Brittany shook her head frantically. He's already trying to do that, I think," she said in a hurried whisper. "I think he's going to try to talk to me through Jeanette, because he already got his stupid brother Simon to ask her to the dance tonight."

Charlene looked at her expectantly. "Well? What did she say?"

The pink-clad Chipette rolled her eyes. "Of course she said yes! She used to have a crush on him, and I guess she still does."

"By the way, who are you going with?" Charlene asked, temporarily changing the subject.

Brittany rolled her eyes again. "Dylan, duh. He's my boyfriend. Who else would I go with?"

Charlene's eyes widened with excitement. "I'm going with Al-" She swallowed. "Brittany, we're best friends, right?" Brittany nodded. "So nothing will ever come between us, right?" Brittany nodded again, but more cautiously this time. "Well, I'm going with Alvin."

Brittany faked fainting and then stood up. "Why?" she demanded.

"Well, he asked me, and the only other guys who had so far were nerds, so..." Charlene's voice trailed off.

"Ok," Brittany sighed. "I want you to have your night."

Charlene fist pumped. "Yes!" she squealed.

Brittany couldn't help it. She let out a small laugh at her friend's excitement.

At that moment, the tardy bell rang and the friends noticed how empty the hallways were.

"Oh, crap," Charlene muttered as the girls began running to their first hour. "There goes my dream of no tardies."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter: The dance! Oh, and, yes, you will eventually find out why Brittany doesn't like the red-clad. Review! Luv you guys and see ya soon! :)**


	3. Who are you going with, Eleanor?

**A/N: The old chapter 3, the attention, is gone and in place is the real chapter! Thanks to everyone who participated in Blackout Day and did not log in. That really means a lot. If you reviewed the old Chapter 3 and you would like an OC in this story, PM me! I'm looking for some OCs to fill roles at the dance. I know I said this chapter will be the dance, but I thought about it and decided to add a few chapters before it. Anyways, my speech is now over. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 3: Who are you going with, Eleanor?**

Eleanor came inside her house the next day and ran up to her room. Neither of her sisters were home yet, Brittany was at cheerleading practice and Jeanette at her book club.

In her room Eleanor changed out of her jeans and t-shirt and threw on a tank top and athletic shorts. She paused at her mirror before she left and added a dab of lip gloss. You never know what might happen.

She ran down the stairs and exited the house. Eleanor headed to the house across the street, the one Brittany had forbade her to go in or even by, oh heck Eleanor was forbidden to even look at that house, although she caught Brittany and Jeanette doing it all the time.

Eleanor ran to the front step and cheerfully rang the doorbell. The door was opened and Eleanor frowned. Alvin looked around the yard behind her for a couple seconds before looking at her.

"Yes?" he snapped.

Eleanor sighed. "I'm here to see Theodore."

Alvin smirked and Eleanor mentally facepalmed. "But," said Alvin, "I thought you weren't supposed to come here. You know, Brittany's orders."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Please, can I just come inside?"

But Alvin ignored her. "You know," he continued with a smirkish voice. "Jeanette's been around here pretty often these days too." Eleanor inwardly gasped, but kept a cool expression. "I might have to tell Brittany, you know, if you're going to disobey the queen's orders."

Eleanor got tired of this. "I think someone we all know already disobeyed her enough," she snarled.

Alvin's face went darkened and he stepped aside to let her in. Eleanor smirked and pushed past him. She walked upstairs to Theodore's room where she knew he was waiting.

"Hey Theodore," she said, sneaking up on him. Theodore jumped and she smirked.

He turned around and smiled when he saw it was her. "Hey, Eleanor," he replied. He stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and Eleanor giggled.

When Brittany had forbidden her to see any of the Seville boys, Eleanor had already been in a strong relationship with Theodore, as had Jeanette with Simon. She had tried to break the news to Theodore, but she just couldn't. So she stayed with him and dated him secretly to her. She changed her locker and lunch so he couldn't find any time to talk with her. Eleanor loved the new drama in her life and secretly appreciated Brittany for it.

"I know."

Eleanor jumped, startled. She turned to face Theodore. "You know what?"

Theodore looked away. "I overheard Alvin," he continued. "He was on the phone with Ryan and the phone was on speaker, 'cause he was doing his homework on the computer." He sounded sad. "I know what happened between Alvin and Brittany, and Brittany and you and Jeanette." He shrugged. "I know you're not allowed to see me by family rules. Even Dave and Miss Miller don't talk."

Eleanor's eyes widened. She had not expected this. "Well, I," she stammered, and heard Theodore sigh. "Ok, what you know is true. I'm technically not supposed to see you. But Brittany's not in charge of my life!"

"But, Eleanor, she's going to find out at the dance tonight!" he argued.

"Well she's going with Alvin, right?"

"No!" Theodore shouted. Then he lowered his voice. "Alvin is going with Charlene."

Eleanor looked down. "Oh. Well, it's just, I'm going with you, and Jeanette's going with Simon, so I just assumed..." her voice trailed off.

Theodore put a hand on her shoulder. "Eleanor, we can't go to the dance together."

"But..."

"No! I don't want you to be exiled by your own sister."

"But..."

"No! It's ok. I understand."

"Theodore ..."

"It's ok, we can just go by ourselves."

"Theodore."

"Or, of course, we could..."

"Theodore!" Eleanor shouted.

He fell silent. "What?"

"I'm going to wear a mask. Brittany doesn't even think I'm going to the dance tonight, I told her I'm not."

Theodore's face lit up. "Oh! A mask is perfect."

Eleanor nodded. She brushed the hair out of her eyes. She checked her watch. "Only three hours till the dance, and Brittany feels 'so bad' for me that she's going to do me up, make me wear a dress, and then turn on cds for me to dance to with Miss Miller before she leaves. It all works together perfectly."

She stood up. "See ya tonight, Theodore."

He nodded. "Love you."

She blushed and left, careful to avoid Alvin.

**A/N: Theonor! Anyway, I know that a lot of you wanted some Simonette in this, and I promise that the next chapter will be a Simonette chapter! K? Just wait and all of these clues will come together. Anyway, review! I need five more reviews untill I update! More than that and I update sooner! :)**


	4. Not too late to apologize

**A/N: Thanks to all who sent in OCs! Only one will be used in this chapter, but the others will be used in later chapters, I promise. Disclaimer: I own not AATC. Only the plot. And:**

**The OC Sydey Price belongs to SimonetteFanGirl101. Thank you!**

**Here you go! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Not too late to apologize**

Jeanette smiled as she put her book and notebook back in her purple bag after a fun hour at book club. She glanced at her best friend, Sydney Price, who was busy texting. Her friend's curly brunette hair which was marked with pink highlights bobbed as she leaned forward to her cellphone screen. She was probably texting with her boyfriend.

Jeanette nudged her. "Earth to Sydney, come in Sydney."

"Ah huh," Sydney said absently, her eyes never leaving the screen. Suddenly she looked up and gazed around the room, when her eyes fell on their target. "I think someone's paging you, Jeanette."

Now it was Jeanette's turn to look around the room, and her eyes landed on a famous Chipmunk in blue. She started to blush furiously. Sydney stuffed her phone in her bag. "You should talk to him. Explain."

The purple-clad Chipette shook her head. "He's already mad enough; I don't need to make him madder by making him think I'm lying to him."

Sydney rolled her eyes. As they walked past him Sydney gently pushed Jeanette into the path of the blue-clad. Jeanette stumbled and started to fall, but luckily he caught her.

"Close one," he commented.

"Sorry, Simon," Jeanette muttered, looking away. After an awkward silence Jeanette looked at him. "You can put me down now."

"Oh, sorry!" He helped her stand back up and pushed his glasses up his nose.

Jeanette's brain malfunctioned as she tried to think of a proper apology, not for this, but for something else. "Simon, I am so sorry. It's just Brittany, a-and Alvin, you know, their fight..." she stammered, and finally just let her voice trail off.

Simon nodded in understanding. "Jeanette, I know." She looked at him. "Alvin's the same way."

Jeanette hugged him. "If only there was a way," he whispered.

"Even if we don't get to go to the dance together," Jeanette began, "I still love you."

Simon nodded silently in agreement. "And I love you."

Jeanette kissed his cheek, grinned at Simon's surprised expression, and joined up with Sydney. Sydney looked at her. "I'm going to say it, you know," she warned.

Jeanette covered her ears. "Go for it."

"I...told...you...so!" Sydney began laughing hysterically, like it was the funniest joke ever. Jeanette stared at her, and then eventually a smile crept onto her own face, and she joined her friend in rolling on the floor laughing.

"Am I interrupting something?" The voice was familiar, but only faintly.

Jeanette looked up and gasped. Standing there was Alvin himself, who used to be a really close friend of hers, her best friend right after Simon and Sydney. She hadn't spoken to him since 'the fight' between him and Brittany.

He held out his hand and she took it. After helping her stand up Alvin helped Sydney. "Now," he said. "What was just so funny that you had to block the entryway?"

Jeanette blushed as she realized she and her friend had been doing that right in the entrance to the hallway. "Um, nothing."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. See you."

He walked farther into the library and Jeanette looked at his back weird. Why was _Alvin_ walking into the _library_? She shrugged it off and as she and her friend began walking to Sydney's house, they broke out in laughter again.

"So," Sydney started, wiping away her tears of happiness. "What ever happened to Alvin and Brittany that was so horrible?"

Jeanette looked away. "Well, to put it simply, he betrayed her, abandoned her."

Sydney looked at her. "Continue?"

"Well, the way Brittany described it, it was horrible. Rats, fire, all that crap." Jeanette glanced behind them at their school. "And it happened right here at West Eastman High."

Sydney's eyes widened. But, unfortunately, they had just arrived at Sydney's house. They gave each other a goodbye hug and Sydney hurried inside her house. Jeanette turned around and began the walk home.

At her house, the first thing she head when she opened the front door was:

"What the f***!"

Brittany.

"Brittany, please stop!"

Eleanor.

Jeanette ran upstairs to find...

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Lo sentimos, era tentador. La palabra es una estrella en el caso de mi hermana que lee. El OCs se utilizará más adelante. Tu opinión cuenta! :)**

**(Use Google Translate for the above! First person to say in a review what this means wins a free shout-out in the next chapter!)**


	5. What Jeanette saw

**A/N: Sorry! It's been so long, huh? Anyways, in the last chapter, if you can even recall, in the last chapter I wrote a little message in Spanish and asked y'all to translate. So many people replied to that, my jaw hurt from smiling so much! As promised, the first translater was: ...ChipetteGirl10! Thank you for being the first! I luv you! Anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: What Jeanette saw**

Jeanette gasped. OMG. Eleanor's hand was bloody and there stood Brittany with a knife.

"No, Brittany!" Jeanette shouted and ran to her. She wrestled with her for a moment, trying to pry the knife from her hands. She finally took it away and Brittany collapsed on the ground in tears, heaping sobs that seemed as if they would never stop.

Next Jeanette ran over to Eleanor and helped her stand up. She led her younger sister to the kitchen and washed off the blood, to reveal cuts deep in her skin. Tears came to Jeanette's eyes as Eleanor tried to stop crying, but to no avail.

Jeanette brought Eleanor first-aid and rubbed Neosporin on her cuts. Eleanor winced but said nothing, an absent look in her eyes.

After she had gotten Eleanor all fixed up, she gently led her back into the living room, where she glared at Brittany, who was still sobbing. They waited in an awkward silence for Brittany to stop crying. Finally, after almost fifteen minutes, Brittany's sobs quieted. Brittany looked to her younger sister.

"I am so sorry," she whispered. "To both of you." She sniffed.

Jeanette had tears in her eyes. "What happened?"

Brittany shook her head. "I hate myself. I've let my stupid anger at him actually let me hurt my sisters!"

"Why, Brittany? Just apologize already! Tell him the past was the past, and that you forgive him, you just don't want to see him anymore!" Jeanette yelled.

Brittany wiped her tears with her sleeve. "Will you guys come with me?"

"Of course, Brittany," Jeanette agreed softly. "Eleanor?"

Eleanor nodded. "I love you, Brittany."

"I love both of you."

"Me too."

Brittany stood up. "But first I have to make myself presentable. I am over him, you know."

Jeanette grinned and nodded. Brittany went upstairs.

"I saw Theodore."

Jeanette looked at Eleanor. "What?"

"I saw him," Eleanor repeated. "I went over to his house. Then Brittany found out. She saw me walking over from their house. So she punished me. Thought I was seeing Alvin."

"But you weren't?"

"Of course not!" Eleanor answered. "I'm seeing Theodore. Anyways, she started freaking out. It was so scary, Jeanette."

Her sister nodded. "I know."

Brittany skipped back downstairs. "I'm ready to go!" she chirped.

Surprisingly, the pink clad looked as though nothing had happened. Her makeup was fully done, and her face was bright, her eyes white instead of red.

Jeanette stood up and then helped Eleanor. They walked out the front door and Jeanette locked it behind them. They trudged across the street, none of them particularly excited about this visit.

When her two sisters hung back at the bottom of the steps, Jeanette stepped forward and rang the doorbell. Thankfully, Simon answered. "Jeanette!"

"Hello, Simon," she greeted forcefully. "Is Alvin home?"

"Uh, yeah, one sec." He looked at her with raised eyebrows, but she just smiled. He went into the house and headed upstairs.

Quickly, Jeanette pushed Brittany to the top of the stairs leading to the door. Brittany glared at her momentarily but then flipped her hair.

A moment later the door opened again. Alvin's face appeared confused as he took in who was at the door. Brittany?

"Yeah?" He didn't sound too friendly.

Brittany swallowed, but forced a smile. "It's ok," she said simply.

"What's 'ok'?"

"When you deserted me in that basement." Brittany glanced at Jeanette, "The past is the past. Thanks to Charlene," Alvin swallowed. Brittany continued, "I survived it. You're forgiven." She punched him in the arm. She smirked as he rubbed it. "But you still suck."

Alvin smiled weakly. "Thanks."

She nodded and turned around. "I'm sorry." She froze and turned back around.

"What for?" she asked.

"For deserting you. And cheating on you. And not apologizing before. And for-"

Brittany interrupted him. "You're forgiven. And anyways, I've moved on."

He nodded. "So have I."

She sighed. "Good day, Alvin." She used a fake fancy voice.

Alvin mentally let out a sigh of relief. She was goofing around with him, he knew they were cool. Although things would never be the same between them again. "Good day, ma'am."

She smiled and walked away. Jeanette waved to Alvin and she and Eleanor followed their older sister.

* * *

Alvin shook his head as he closed the door. He turned around and jumped. Simon was standing there waiting for him, a smirk on his face. "I," Alvin covered his ears. "Told...you...so!" Simon burst into laughter and wiped away a tear. He shook his head and walked downstairs shaking his head.

* * *

Brittany went inside, a huge grin on her face. "I cannot believe I just did that!" she squealed. "I so have to tell Natalia and Charlene!" She ran upstairs.

Jeanette looked at Eleanor. "She is so in love," they said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked! Sounds like Alvin was really mean to her. I wonder what the full story is... Review! And, first person to tell me what town I was born in, wins a free shout out! Hint: Check one of my other stories! :)**


	6. Getting ready

**A/N: Hello my fellow fanfictioners! The winner of the contest with the question "Where was I born?"! Now, I gave a hint, and that hint was "check one of my other stories". And the complete winner is...**

**...**

**...**

**Hannah Appold! Congrats, cuz!**

**And second place goes to... RossLynchLUVR! Congrats to you too!**

**Anyways, on with the chapter! Hannah Appold, this chapter is dedicated to you! See ya soon! :)**

* * *

**C****hapter 6: Getting ready**

Brittany stared at her reflection in the mirror. In three hours was the dance, so in order to get ready she had decided to do herself from scratch. Now she stared into the mirror, no makeup on, hair with nothing in it, jeans and a tank top. She sighed, self-consciousness rising.

She decided to do her face first. She tied her hair back in a loose ponytail, and took out her kit. She rummaged through it and took out her materials. She laid them on the counter and then brought her bedroom radio into the bathroom where she would do herself up. She turned it on to 101.3 KDWB and started applying makeup.

She started with foundation to make her skin tone clearer. She laid thick amounts of eye shadow on to make her eyes look smoky and mysterious. Thick black eyeliner and mascara to her curled eyelashes: perfect. Red glossy lip gloss: cherry flavored. She was looking perfect already.

She went to her closet and pulled out a package in white paper. Brittany had been awaiting this day for _forever._

She unwrapped the box and pulled out a dress. She put it on. The dress was short and pink, strapless, and had a black bow tied around the waist.

She admired her new reflection for a while and then set about doing her hair. She curled it and then put it into a ponytail with a few curly strands dangling by her face.

After she had put on her black heels, she decided she looked perfect. After a few puffs of perfume, she decided she smelled perfect. Now all she had to do was wait for Dylan to pick her up...

Ding dong! the doorbell rang.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Jeanette tucked her hair behind her ears. She wasn't as much of a makeup expert as Brittany, but she knew her stuff. She took out the materials and made her face look simple but bright; perfect to go with her dress.

Her dress. That was what she feared. She feared everyone would be staring at her. But there was no going back now. She smiled weakly as she put on her dress.

Her dress was a light violet color. It was long; down to her toes. It was strapless and had sparkles at the top. She didn't know it, but she already looked beautiful.

She quickly put her hair into her signature messy bun, but then decided against it. She didn't know why, but this wasn't her best look tonight. But since when did she care about how she looked? It mattered tonight, though... No, it didn't. _Yes_, it did!

She did her best to straighten her hair and then put a purple flower clip in it. She turned to her reflection and gasped. Even she had to admit how beautiful and perfect she looked. She quickly put on black heels and awaited the arrival of her date.

Ding dong! the doorbell rang.

This was her time to shine.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Eleanor glared at her reflection. Next she grinned at it. Then she looked wide-eyed at it. After that she allowed her expression to return to a soft smile.

The youngest chipette took out her supplies and did her face to make her look bright and cheerful. Perfect.

With an hour left, she hurriedly put her new dress on. It was light green and had light green gems sewn into the pattern. Like Jeanette's, it was a long dress that went to her toes. She put on light green sandal heels so that everyone could still see her zebra striped toenails.

For the first time ever, she didn't put in her two pigtails. Instead she straightened her hair and brushed it behind her head. She took a tiny part of it and put it into a small ponytail that hung directly over the rest of her hair. Perfect.

Ding dong! the doorbell rang for a third time that evening.

She was ready.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me if you think they look pretty! And give me some ideas for the next one too. Review! :)**


	7. I want you

**A/N: Hello mortals! Finally, chapter 7 is here. It's short cuz it's more of a filler chapter. Adam belongs to chipmunkfanatic. Alex Fesu belongs to I'm. Only. Human. Dude. Melanie belongs to tinkfan14. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: I want you**

Brittany and Dylan held hands as they walked along the street. They were engaged in casual banter. Dylan turned them to the left although the school was straight ahead.

"Um, Dylan? Where are we going?" asked Brittany.

Dylan grinned deviously. "You know that creepy old mansion down the street?" Brittany nodded. "Let's go explore before the dance."

She gulped. "I don't know..."

"Oh come on, Brit," he urged. "Ten minutes."

She gave in. "Ok, ten minutes."

He smiled and continued leading her down the path.

* * *

Onstage at the dance, Adam was rocking out. He winked at all the girls in the crowd, although most of them rolled their eyes. He was a hopeless flirt. But he was an excellent singer.

Alex Fesu danced with his date, Sydney, completely caught up in fun. He was having the time of his life. So was Sydney, although she kept watching the door, waiting for Jeanette to show up.

Finally a mixture of purple and blue entered the room. Sydney immediately ran over to it. Alex didn't notice her leave and continued dancing.

On her way to the door someone stepped in front of her. She grabbed Simon's arm and dragged him away. Jeanette and Sydney shared weird glances.

Simon glared at the girl pulling him. She finally stopped once they were in a private corner of the room.

"Hey, Si," the blonde girl said casually, tucking her bangs behind her ears with her black gloved hands. "So what's new?"

"What do you want, Melanie?" he asked, trying to be a little polite.

"Simple," Melanie replied with a shrug. "You. You are _my _ticket to fame and fortune. Having a dad who works for Jett Records helps too, though."

"Oh? Exactly what do you want me to do?"

"Again, simple." She wrapped her arms around him. "Love me."


	8. Author Note-Please read!

Hi, everyone!

Okay, don't kill me. I haven't updated in forever, I know. But there are reasons.

1. Too much schoolwork. I'm not even kidding. I keep procrastinating, and I seriously need to stop doing that.

2. Too lazy. I don't like taking the time to write a story I don't care too much about.

3. I have MANY other stories that I'm much more interested in writing. Sadly, this one is kind of boring for me.

4. WRITER'S BLOCK. I know exactly where this story was supposed to go. I have everything planned, I just don't _how_ it should happen. How to connect the ideas.

So I'm putting this story up for adoption. If you're interested, I'll give you the OC information, plot plan, and have you write a chapter. If I think you do pretty well, I'll give you the rights.

But keep in mind some things I'm looking for. You HAVE to have good grammar. It is so annoying how many PMs I get where the authors don't bother to use any punctuation because they "only use it in stories". Just no.

So, sorry. I'm completely against putting Author Notes as chapters, but this time I had to do it. PM me please, if you get the rights I'll still be there to give helpful advice.

Don't forget to check out my other stories! They're pretty funny, if I do say so myself.

And I'll replace this AN with another note once someone has won the rights. If I never replace this, it means no one ever adopted it and it will be discontinued.

Always feel free to PM me about whatever!

Goodbye?

-MusicalsWithAMission


End file.
